Forgotten Souls
by Scarlet Daichi
Summary: Darkness she sought, but found friends instead. Darkness she pursued,but the friends pursued her.Flonne Creed's life consisted mostly of killing with her co-partner Crona.Untill that day... T for languge and random sexual moments  M? .
1. Captured

**Kay, I making this short, sweet, and to the point. Welcome to this Fanfic. Read it, love it, all that good things that make me happ**y.

Disclaimer: Souleater isn't mine, if it was Spirit would be a bigger pervert, and Crona would be a rapist. :) so its very obvious...I don't own it ;_;

I do own Flonne though, and I rock for that..

* * *

Forgotten Soul~ no. 1

There had always been something dazzling about Death City after dark. The moon shone bright, grinning down on the city while many people grinned back up at it. One of these people had been a girl named Flonne Creed.

"Flo, the doors open inwards." Tonight, two teenagers stood in a cathedral, in Italy. A girl and a boy spoke in whispers. The girl's expressionless face turned towards her companion. She saw nothing with the thick white bandages covering her eyes. "We don't run tonight Crona. It won't matter which ways the doors open." She ran her fingers through Crona's light pink hair, like a lover would. But she was only memorizing it's choppy texture, for future purposes. "H-how are you so sure.. you can't even see.." Crona stuttered and clung to her arm. "I don't need to. I can fight just as well, with or without sight." Flonne sighed, and touched her right eye gently. 'He still doesn't understand..' Silently they waited through the night, waiting for their targets to come.

"Come on Soul! The Cathedral.. that's where I sense them!" Maka Albarn pulled her weapon partner though the streets, and burst through the doors of the cathedral. 'Two meisters, 1 weapon. I can sense their souls.' She thought.

In front of her was a tall, skinny pink haired boy, clutching his arms. Beside him was a shorter Blonde. Across the Blonde's eyes were some gauze of some sort, obscuring her vision. 'She'll be the weakest!' The girl had her arm looped around the boy's waist, leaning on him. 'Wheres the weapon...?' Soul grabbed Maka's arm. "I don't like this Maka. These kids..they're strange. Look at the girl's eyes..what wrong with them.?"

"I-I'm not s-strange! Or a k-kid!" The boy whined. The girl's mouth frowned. "Be silent Crona. Your comments aren't necessary." The girl turned her head directly at Maka. 'How can she see where I am?'

"My name is Flonne..this is my companion Crona." Crona looked at Flonne. "D-Don't tell them our names! I-I can't deal with that!" Flonne's hand tightened on Crona's waist, making him yelp. Her face softened.

"Its only proper they know..after all they are going to die." This sent chills down Maka's spine. 'Who are these people?'

"Are you students from the academy?" She asked, nervously.

"No, we're not from DWMA. I guess you could call us loners." She smirked. "Its irrelevant, either way."

"That's true. But either way, I-I AM going to stop you." Maka studdered. Flonne shook her head "Not tonight!~" She sang softly. With this, Crona began to choke. Something black began to come out of his back, turning into a creature of some sort. "Gupipi? Lady Creed?" The Creature addressed Flonne.

"Ragnorok.." She turned her head towards us. "Devour their souls."

Maka stiffened "Soul."

"On it." Soul morphed, becoming a scythe in her hands. 'Is this a mistake..?' Maka shook her head.

Ragnorok became Crona's sword. "F-Flo will you help..?" Flonne shrugged. "If these ones prove too difficult for you...I'll take care of them for you." Crona shook his head. "N-no I want you to fight WITH me!" Flonne patted his cheek. "That's not what Lady Medusa said. Next time maybe."

"O-okay.."

_Clash, Clash._

Maka panted, trying to keep up with the pink haired swordsman. 'Hes too strong! We're going to have to run!' Maka, reaching the door, kicked it with no avail. "Those doors open inward, you know.."

_Slash, _"Soul, NO!"

Red splashed the walls and floor. Some splashed to her face as she watched in horror.

"Soul!" She caught her weapon as he hit the floor,

"Did I do good, Flonne?"

"You did excellent."

As soon as Flonne sensed more DWMA brats approaching, she tugged Crona out into the night. Lady Medusa was waiting for them, smiling. "Those brats aren't dead..but I have a plan for them. Good work."

At this moment, two men came running around the corner. Flonne recognized them as Dr. Stein, a teacher, and Spirit , the Death scythe.

"Stop!" Flonne looked up at Medusa. "What now.." Lady Medusa waved her hand, and the girl nodded. Maka, who had been watching shuddered. 'I don't understand. That girl...how can she tell that lady is waving her hand? Or where we are..? She can walk around perfectly, and never stumbles..Can she see through those bandages?' Thoughts whirled through her mind, so many that she didn't notice when the clashing began.

Dr. Stein swung the Death scythe at Crona, but no matter what he did, Crona just blocked it with his hand.

"This is going no where...Flonne." The girl nodded and stepped in front of Crona.

_Clash, grinnnnd_

Sparks flew as Flonne blocked the blade with her arm. She grabbed the body of the weapon and renched it out of Dr. Steins hands. She threw it at the man like a boomerang, missing by inches.

"Damn!" Dr. Stein jumped out of the way as his weapon stuck in the wall. "What the hell Stein! Don't let a little blind girl beat you!" Spirit yelled through the weapon.

"I'm trying! Its like their skins made of metal!"

"Never turn your back on your opponent." Flonne uppercut Stein, making him stagger back, hitting the wall. He grabbed the scythe and swung it at Flonne. It hit her and continued to swing, pushing her against the wall next to Stein. The blade stuck pinning her there, the blade cutting through her waist. "So your not made of metal?" Stein pushed the blade harder, but it stuck. "Eh?" It began to hiss, the blade threw off sparks. "DAMN, Stein pull me out damn it! Its melting my blade." Steinb renched it free and looked at the burnt blade.

'What the hell?'

Flonne smirked and sat up from the wall. Blood was dripping off the exposed part in her red shirt. Stein noticed she was dressing in a red shirt which had been tucked into a black pencil skirt. 'She looks as if she belongs at a office party or something..'

Flonne began to laugh but suddenly collapsed. She coughed up blood so dark it looked black. 'Whats happening to me...' She silently screamed. 'Its getting worse..soon Lady Medusa will see I'm getting weaker and get rid of me...then Crona will have no one to guide him..'

She stood up, but collapsed again. This time she stayed that way.

"Huh, well I guess that ones down for a bit...now the pink haired one and the witch.." Stein swung at Crona, but gasped when something struck him very fast. Crona had punched him. "You hurt Flonne!" His eyes flashed with anger.

"Crona, Flonnes not a issue. Forget her. We're leaving." The witch called.

"W-we're leaving Flonne?" Crona whimpered "We can't leave Flo!"

"Shes no use to us now Crona. Shes weakening. Don't you see that Crona? Look at her." She pointed at the collapsed girl on the ground, and pulled Crona onto her broomstick. "No! Lady Medusa!"

But they were already gone, leaving the blind girl in the hands of DWMA.

Sunlight streamed through the windows of the DWMA hospital. Flonne Creed had been awake for hours, when she saw where she was she sprung at the windows. But she was chained... 'Oh no...I should of known they would leave me...I have to escape somehow..' Flonne sighed and put her head down. She jumped when she heard the door knob make the softest click. But Flonne, whose senses where so heightened, hear it as if she was pressing her ear against the door, and it happened to fly open and smack her in the face. Flonne tried opening her eyes, to actually see the hospital room. 'Oh shit! They took the bandages.' Quickly she covered her face and hid it in the pillow. 'I'm screwed..'

"H-Hey Flonne.." In the doorway stood Maka Albarn, the girl Flonne was told to kill. Flonne didn't need to look up to see if it was Maka. She could recognize Maka's scent and voice well enough, and the way she moved made special vibrations in the air. Flonne learned all this in a 5 minute battle.

"Hello Child." Flonne didn't move. "W-what are you doing.." Flonne looked up at her from her pillow, and Maka swore she could see a pair of eyes staring at her. But they quickly vanished underneath the girl's bangs. "The nurses...they took my bandages.." Flonne laughed softly, but Maka thought it was more of a nervous noise, not in the least a laugh. "Why do you need them?"

"So I can't see."

"So you...can't..see? What..the hell?" Maka looked at Flonne in disbelief. "Look it's a personal thing..I can see, I just don't want to."

"Oh..ok..I just thought you were blind and thought the bandages where cool.."

Flonne shrugged. "I could of just blinded myself, save some trouble..but in some situations, sight is absolutely necessary. So I just blind myself the less..painful way.." Flonne hide her head in her pillow farther.

"Well theres some bandages right here. I can put them on for you.."

"Why, I'm your enemy. You shouldn't help me..."

Maka frowned. "So you don't want me to?"

"I do, I always have a hell of a time doing it. I usually have Crona to help me..." Maka smiled.

Maka puzzled Flonne. Why would she help someone who tried to kill her? Someone who was with the boy that probably killed her partner.

"Maka whats your partner's name?" Flonne tied the bandages and held her head up.

"Soul Eater." Flonne almost smiled. "Well, I'm Flonne Creed, The Demon Record Book."

"Record book?" Flonne nodded, and held out her arm, which had a series of tattoos and bandages on them. She peeled back one revealing a X shaped scar. Obviously inflicted by someone else.

"I'm like a Human Record Book." She pulled up her shirt revealing her back. There were names tattooed on it, with the same X cut through most of them.

It chilled Maka to the bone. Flonne yanked at the chains around her wrists. "I want to leave...Maka if you want, you can go see Soul Eater."

Crona sat in Mr. Corner, hugging Mr. Pillow. He missed Flonne. She was his only friend..if she WAS his friend. "I miss Flo, Ragnorok."

The Creature scowled. "Hn, I don't. She was a selfish she-pig for not helping us! Gupipi! I was so hungry, and she messed the whole thing up!"

"N-no she didn't Ragnorok! I did.. I was weak, and Flo got hurt..because I'm weak." Crona buried his face in his pillow.

"Flo was hurt anyways Crona. Did you see it? She was getting old, getting weak. Like a Old Person! The DWMA dudes probably slaughtered her." Crona's eyes welled up with tears. "I killed Flo! I killed her!" He sobbed.

Ragnorok hit him. "Shut up, your going to wake Medusa."

"Hn.." Flonne didn't like the nurse. She kept touching her. "Come on hun, we gotta get those bandages off." Flonne hissed at her. The Nurse reached for the bandages over Flonne's eyes. Flone growled and bit her, drawing blood. The nurse screamed, and ran to tell the doctors.

Flonne licked the blood off her lips. 'That's what you get. Try comeing back here and I'll do it again.' There was a tap on her window, Flonne turned her head. She unlocked her chains with a key she got from a nurse and opened the window, only to be glomped by Crona. "G-GAH..What the hell.." She hugged the sobbing boy and patted his head.

His tears slide down her neck. "Crona, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Shorty Short short :) I sowwy...I writing short chapters..~ I'd like it if you reviewed thank chu, just to see if this is worth continuing or anything. I have a picture of Flonne on my deviant art account (ElectricCrusader) if..you wanted to know what she looked like further...

Remember~ Read, Review, Read again

~nya,

PurpleMelody


	2. Deceitful

"I-I came to get you!" Flonne placed her hand on Crona's face, feeling him smile.

"But...why?" Flonne sat up and gently pushed Crona off her. "Because I m-miss you, and Ragnorok picks on me more when your not around!"

"But..did Medusa say its alright? I mean, it would be kind of stupid to go back if she'll probably kill me."

Crona shrugged. "W-we don't have to go back..she'll never miss us. She'll just find someone new!" Flonne shook her head. "It doesn't work that way. You have Ragnorok and the black blood. Your worth much more then I am. If she loses you, she loses everything shes worked for. Don't you think she'd look for you?"

Crona wrinkled his nose. "Quit c-complicating my plan! I don't know how to deal with your reasoning Flo."

"Heh...I can't go with you Crona...I've finally infiltrated the DWMA. I can do Medusa more good then bad here!" Flonne stood up, hearing someone about 10 meters down the hall. "Time to go. Theres a doctor coming. I can hear his breathing, He has a stethoscope, and has really loud footsteps. Hes muttering something about dissecting. Heh.." Flonne pushed Crona out the window, and jumped back in bed enchaining her wrists again. Quickly she stuck the key in her mouth and swallowed. 'It's the only way...at least I know how I can get it back..' She laid down and pretended to sleep just as the door opened.

"Lets see..Flonne Creed. Well, looks like we've got ourselves a patient with a criminal record longer then my-" He pulled back the curtain. 'Is she asleep? I can't see her eyes..' The doctor frowned.

"Heh..hnn.." Flonne sat up, and rubbed her head groggily. 'And..just to hammer it up..' She let out a yawn. "Morning sunshine, My names Dr. Stein." Flonne jumped. 'Aw..hell..hes that meister that almost cut me in half..' Flonne did a mental face palm.

Lord Death stood at his mirror, contemplating this strange girl's future. "She'd make a good alley for the DWMA.." He watched her through the mirror. " But Lord Death, shes in line to be the next Kishin! The Demon Swordsman is also! We can't risk taking her into the school." Spirit pouted.

"Now, now. I don't think the Demon Swordsman is anywhere near becoming a Kishin. The girl...shes very close. That's why I want to take her in, to keep a close watch on her. Maybe even undo the damage that's been done. Don't you agree?" Spirit shook his head. "No offense, but it's a stupid idea.."

"Everything has it's risks Spirit. The Swordsman isn't close to being a Kishin because hes not actually doing evil. Just what hes told. The Demon Record Keeper does it for her own gain, not because the Witch commands it. Do you see the difference?" Spirit nodded.

"I don't understand. Why does she wear the bandages over her eyes?" Lord Death thought for a moment. "Well, I'm guessing from the tattoos on her arms and forehead she comes from the Eternal Clan. This clan "blinds" their children from a very young age. But the youngsters always have a choice. Live a life with sight, or one with darkness. They don't actually blind their children, just cover their eyes. Flonne can see just fine. But I can tell Flonne is past the age to still be blinded, the children usually get to take them off after a few years. Being blind for so long heightens their other senses to extremes. But Flonne is obviously over age. I guess she wanted to be even stronger.."

Spirit nodded. "Which would explain why she would collect souls for her own gain, and still blind herself. To get stronger."

"Now your getting it!"

Maka stood in the doorway of Soul's room. He was only down the hall from Flonne. 'I feel so terrible..he got hurt because of me, I should have been able to protect him.' Maka pulled the hospital curtain aside and smiled at Soul.

He was asleep. "Soul!~" She poked him.

Snore..

She poked him again, this time harder.

Snore...

"SOUL!" She smacked him. "Agh, what the hell Maka?" Soul rubbed his arm.

"Eh, sorry..."

Flonne poked at the almost healed scar on her stomach. 'I wonder what they'll do with me..'

"Flonne." She looked up. "Lord Death wishes to see you." Flonne was walked through the halls of DWMA, escorted by a zombie, Dr. Stein, and Spirit. It was uncomfortable, the stares of the students followed her. She let out a sigh of relief when they reached the Death room.

"Welcome ,Flonne, to DWMA. As you know, this is an academy for Weapons and Meisters. Tell me. Are you a weapon or a Meister?" Flonne turned her head upward at Lord Death. She shrugged. "I don't know. I've never transformed or wielded a living weapon before."

"Heh...well...have you tried.."

"Nope!"

"Heh...it might help if you did.." Flonne shook her head. "I don't know how."

"You don't know...You don't know how?" Lord Death just stood there, muddled. He'd never dealt with a person who certainly had fighting ability but didn't use a weapon or needed a meister. "Well then.. Looks like we're gonna have to teach you.."

~Day 1, Training: Maka vs. Flonne

"You..want me to fight Flonne? Seriously?" Maka crosses her arms. "Souls alright but.. I don't think he wants to FIGHT her."

'She looks scary though..' "Well, I'll ask Soul if he wants to train with her..."

"HELL NO." Soul growled "They want us to train with that demon? She'll rip off our heads!"

Maka patted his shoulder. "Cool it, we've never seen her fight. She could be actually really weak!"

"Hn. Only for you Maka...but if you get hurt I'll pulverize that Demon."

Flonne looked uninterested at Maka and Soul. She straightened up from the tree she was leaning on. "Hey, lets strike a deal. If I win, you let me go."

"No deal. Hey Stein, am I allowed to kill her?" Soul pointed at Flonne.

"No, shes now a student of DWMA." Soul groaned.

Maka twirled her scythe in her hands lightly, a trick she liked to do. 'Hey, it looks cool..'

"Let the battle begin!" Maka ran at Flonne, and swung. She ducked and jumped away. Flonne paused, and sucked in her breath. Slowly she reached into her chest, right where her soul should be, and pulls out the hilt of a sword. She renched it out and pointed it at Maka.

Maka gagged. Flonne had pulled out her own soul and made it a weapon. 'This should be interesting. It seems Flonne possesses the Ability to wield her own soul as a weapon. Quite a rare ability.' Stein smiled.

Clash,

Flonne struck Maka, sending her flying backwards. Quickly getting to her feet, Maka charged forwards , and with a swing, cut Flonne's right shoulder. "Heh.." Flonne staggered back and pointed her sword at Maka. "Mimicry: Screech Alpha" A charge of purple energy struck Maka.

'Amazing, she can mimic the Demon Swordsman's attacks to' Stein sat back in his chair, smirking.

Maka coughed a bit of blood. "Why don't you use your own attacks?" Flonne shrugged. "I don't like wearing them out." She hit Maka in the stomach with the hilt of her sword.

Flonne stuck her sword in the ground and rested on it. "Blind Resonance , Black Cross Alpha" Surges of Black Energy raced down the sword into the ground. 'Is that all?' Maka thought.

A blast of energy hit Maka, electrocuting her. 'I can't move!' It felt as if a thousand needles were plunging into her Soul. She fell to the ground defeated. 'A attack that targets the soul directly...a typical attack from a soul weapon..' Stein thought.

"Maka!" Soul transformed and shook her. "Damn you, Demon."

Flonne frowned. "Quit calling me Demon, that's not my name. I may be a Demon but that's not my name."

"I don't give a damn." With a sudden Crack, Flonne threw her sword at Soul's head knocking him unconscious. "Me either." Kicking the boy aside, Flonne picked up her Weapon, shaping it back into her Soul. Again, sucking in her breath, she settled it back in her chest.

"Flonne, you took down two of DWMA's strongest pair in under 5 minutes. Congratulations."

Living arrangements for Flonne wasn't easy. They couldn't keep her in the school, because of her strange talent for picking locks and disappearing. Flonne hadn't forgotten the key in her stomach, and was delighted to learn it was a skeleton key to all the windows in DWMA. For now Flonne was being kept in a pitch black room with no windows. It didn't matter either way, it wasn't like she could see. But she couldn't tell what time it was with no windows. Flonne often would see how warm the sunlight is to see what time it is in the day.

When Flonne was first placed in her prison, she walked into her dresser and tripped over her bed. She now lay face down on her bed, contemplating the future. "F-Flonne?" A soft voice came from her window. Flonne was so tired, she couldn't tell whose it was. They leapt down from the window and took her hand.

"H-hnn .." With a jolt Flonne realized it was Crona. "Crona!" She hugged him so hard, she fell on top of him. But hissed when she felt that stabbing pain in her side. "These DWMA brats are draining the life out of me with their 'training'...I don't want any damn training.." Flonne scooted over on the bed so Crona had more room. "I-I know, I watched you train t-today.." Flonne touched Crona's cheek to discover he was blushing. "F-flo, its so dark! I can't see you.."

"Hnn.." Flonne reached into her chest to pull out her soul. It's soft pink glow would illuminate the darkness. Flonne clutched her side, trying to hold back the ever present pain she felt. "You shouldn't be here Crona..its dangerous.." Crona wrapped his arms around Flonne. "I-I came here to be with you. M-Medusa can't get us here."

"They're going to catch you, and keep you here to."

"I don't care, I can't stand being without y-you." Flonne felt a small tug at her heart. She didn't understand human emotions like Love, Anger, and Sadness. She could only understand Pain, being Alone, and Madness.

She pushed her emotions away. Emotions made people weak. She didn't want to be weak.

"Then you can stay. But.. Gods, I'm so tired." She rested her head against Crona's shoulder. "T-That's okay. I can't deal with being awake any longer either.."

When it was time to check in on Flonne, Stein was surprised to find more than one person in her room. 'Is this the Demon Swordsman Crona?' Flonne had fallen asleep against the boy's chest, and seemed quite comfortable. 'Well, I guess they aren't going anywhere...'

"Come on BlackStar, don't you want to meet the new student?" Tsubaki said, smiling. "Me? Why would a big star like me want to meet a lousy Demon girl? PFFFFTTT!" BlackStar turned away and muttered. "I saw what that Demon did to Maka and Soul, they were pretty messed up.. Maka's arm was all torn up! And Soul looked like he stuck his finger in a toaster!..I wanna challenge her.."

Tsubaki shook her head. "No way BlackStar. Lord Death said this is a Level 9 Demon. The most you've done is Level 3." BlackStar spun around. "ALL THE MORE TO DEFEAT HER! YAHOOO LETS GO~!" He raced down the hallways. "BlackStar! Ohhhh..." Tsubaki picked up BlackStar's books and took off behind him. 'Oh BlackStar, why can't he just leave things be?'

BlackStar busted open the door to the Demon's holding chamber. A girl and a boy lay on the bed, fast asleep. 'Oh no, which ones the Demon? I wish I could see souls like Maka!'

BlackStar poked Crona. "Psst...are you a Demon.." When he didn't move , BlackStar started shaking Flonne. "HEY! WAKE UP, DAMMIT!"

The girl's fist shot up and punched BlackStar, sending him flying. 'Woah! That's way stronger then I can punch! Shes definitely the Demon.'

"Heh, it's a little boy.." Flonne held her head miserably, and adjusted the bandages over her eyes. "..What the hell do you want little boy.."

"LITTLE BOY? NO IM A BIG STAR!" BlackStar jumped up and glared at Flonne. She scowled. "By the sound of your voice, you sound very little to me... "HEH, WELL I'M NOT. "

Flone uppercut him. "Shut up midget. Your annoying me." BlackStar, preparing to punch her back froze. 'I can't hit a GIRL, demon or not.' BlackStar scowled. "I'll get you later Demon...just you wait..you'll pay for calling me little...damn you.." He ran out the door slamming it. Flonne smirked. "Stupid Little boy."


	3. To Late

Flonne was getting use to walking the school alone. The students even sometimes approached her, interested in starting a conversation. But the thing that bothered Flonne the most was the fact they all addressed her the same. Demon. Even Maka was slipping up.

It was becoming so annoying, Flonne couldn't stand hearing it. "Why is it so hard to call me by my name? My name is Flonne not Demon." Maka shrugged. "Demon...its just so catchy. I've never known a Demon personally before!" She giggled.

Flonne sighed. "Then you can call me Flo. That's even more catchy."

Maka contemplated it. "Yeah, it is! Flo then. Flo Creed!" She giggled again. 'Oi, humans are so strange...' Flonne, now Flo, thought.

On the roof of DWMA, sat a certain blue haired boy, deep in thought. There was something about Flonne that unsettled BlackStar. 'Is she truly stronger then me? Is she a bigger star then me?' BlackStar looked down on the people below him. 'Maybe I'm not as great a person as I thought I was..'

~BlackStar's doubts: A Demon with a Heart

It was the first day of school for Flonne and Crona. But much to her grief she was assigned to sit next to BlackStar. She set her books on the table, and looked down on the boy. "Hello Midget."

"Hello Blonde Demon." Flonne scowled. "Flo Creed.." She held out her hand, and after a pause BlackStar shook. "BlackStar~" She sat down. "Say Flo..how do you read your textbooks with those bandages covering your eyes?"

Flo opened a book. "Braille. The books are in Braille." To illustrate, Flonne took BlackStar's hand and moved his finger along with hers over the bumps. " 'a sound soul resides in a sound mind..'" She read aloud. Quickly BlackStar checked this in his own textbook. "Correct. But why would you go to the trouble to learn Braille, when you can see just fine."

"Its..complicated...A family thing my clan did before-" BlackStar quickly interrupted her. "I come from a clan to! The Star clan. What Clan do you come from? Are they cool? Whats your clan's name? What special things do you do? Are there any secret rituals or something? Whats it's history? Is your clan still alive today? Is it Big like mine was-"

Flonne covered BlackStars mouth. "Shut up, and listen. Unless you don't wanna know.."

"MHHPMM MHHPH!" He nodded furiously.

"I come from the Eternal Darkness Clan, other wise known as the Eternity Clan." Flonne's voice became very far away, as if lost in a dream.

"My clan was known for their warriors, often called 'Blinks'. From an early age we often blinded ourselves with bandages of some sorts like I do now. Being blind for long periods of time heightened our senses to extreme levels. So when we finally took off the bandages, our senses where very, very sharp. The blind stage usually lasts from ages 5 to 10, and during that period of time we train constantly. Usually the typical amount of sleep and rest you got was about a hour per a 24 hour time frame. I, however, am now about 17 years old. 7 years over due. I started early, around the age of 3 so I could stop at age 8. But that never happened. I grew accustomed to not seeing, and I now have no desire to do so. Actually, I rather not. Who knows what state the world is in."

BlackStar blinked. "So you've been blind for almost 15 years..." Flonne nodded. "Its quite sad actually. I don't even remember what I even look like. I'm probably not even all that pretty. But attractiveness is irrelevant since no one in their right minds for fall for a Demon." Flonne laid her head down on her book. "Sometimes I wish I could bring myself to just take them off...once my brother told me how much he wanted to 'rip the curtains from his eyes, and just see the damn sun already'. "

And at the moment, every bad feeling, every ounce of hatred for the Demon Girl left BlackStar's heart. 'I know Demons often play tricks like this with your mind but...I feel like shes not lieing."

"What about your clan?" BlackStar murmered. "The Clan always abandons their warriors when they're blinded. Something about spreading the power. I was abandoned in a house I've called home for a while. Is actually directly in front of DWMA." Flonne turned her head torwards the warm sunlight coming from a window. Across the street was a Black painted Manor. "That's where you live?" Flonne nodded. "Well, not since DWMA got me. I wish I could go back though. "

BlackStar only nodded.

"Okay, today we're not dissecting anything!" Dr. Stein announced. Shocking,

Instead, we're all going out to the training grounds to fight. Pick your partners." BlackStar immediately grabbed Flonne when he saw Soul advance towards her "Back up Soul, you've already had your chance, and got your ass kicked!" BlackStar laughed.

Flonne could feel the sun on her face. It was such a nuisance to have to fight on a daily basis. She could feel Dr. Stein's intent gaze on her, probably expecting some amazing attack, or display of energy from her.

"Hey Flo, where's your weapon huh?" Flonne held up a finger, and sucked in her breath. Slowly she plunged her hand through the depth of her soul, searching for a place to grab hold. BlackStar watched silently at the girl just sticking her hand in her chest as if it was made of mist. It looked awesome.

Flonne, finding the hilt of a sword, tugged on it bringing it to the surface. She reached down farther touching the blade, possibly cutting her fingers. Despite the pain she grabbed it and renched it out of her chest. In a streak of bright pink light it shot into the sky and fell down to the earth, sticking in the soil was a large sword that looked awfully big for a girl as small as Flonne. BlackStar clapped, and hand out Tsubaki as a ninja sword.

Clash, BlackStar swung at her as fast as possible, his movements blurring. But as fast as he was Flonne disappeared, then reappeared above him. She balanced the hilt of her sword on BlackStars shoulder, and used both BlackStar's shoulder and her sword, to dodge his attack. It was a very creative way to dodge fast attacks, he admitted. When she came down, she swung and kicked BlackStar in the back.

Many of the other students stopped their own battles to watch. The Demon had stuck her sword in the ground, then clutching to it's hilt, she swung her legs. This resulted in send BlackStar crashing into a tree.

Stein smirked. 'It seems Flonne doesn't use that sword as a cutting tool per say, but as a balancing mechanism. But why would she need one?' He watched Flonne and BlackStar angerly clashing at each other. Flonne still didn't make any advance to use her sword properly, but instead as a balancing mechanism and shield.

BlackStar advanced, pushing Flonne towards a deep crater in the ground. Finally Flonne reached the edge, and slipped. Everyone waited for the girl to slip over the edge, but her sword stuck in the ground just a inch from the edge. Flonne swung on it in a circle creating speed. Then released the sword from the ground and kicked BlackStar square in the head.

'Aw, I see. By the looks of the extra bandages on Flonne's left leg and how carefully she walks on it..I think Flonne has a weaker left leg then her right. Which would be the case for some sort of balancing object. Like a sword. She also typically holds the sword in her left hand, creating a closer balance for her body.' It impressed Stein how smart Flonne was. She knew perfectly well how to cope with a weak leg, and find many uses for a simple weapon like a sword.

Flonne stood perfectly still, concentrating. The noise had stopped, leaving her blind. No one was moving, were they? She clenched her sword. A sudden force struck her in the back of the head, then something kicked her left leg out from underneath her. She toppled down, it was too late to use her sword to counteract the damage. She lay on her back. When silence persisted, she considered taking off her bandages. 'Its necessary , everyone's watching. I can't lose to BlackStar.

Slowly she stood up, and untied the bandages around her eyes. BlackStar tensed, he hadn't expected this. Suddenly he realized everyone was watching them. "Well? Go fight your own battles, bastards!" He yelled. When they departed, Flonne continued untieing the bandages.

"I think 15 years is a good time to stop, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Flonne finished and tossed the bandages aside, disgusted. This revealed two brilliant orbs of a strange mix of pink and golden orange. 'Like apricots..' BlackStar noted. Flonne assessed BlackStar. "Damn, you are short little boy."

Her eyes flashed, realizing everyone was watching again. She lifted her sword lazily and pointed it as BlackStar. "Blind Resonance, Red Cross Burial." Black energy danced around her sword. Purple Circles of light surged up the sword , as if it was charging it. Flonne flicked her wrist sending the energy flying at BlackStar. Before he could dodge, he blacked out.

Flonne poked at the lifeless boy at her feet. Soul growled at her. "Don't touch him Demon!" Flonne's eyes flashed at Soul, and he saw darkness behind them. It chilled him to the bone, and almost made him wet his pants. The Darkness intensified, her pupils sharpened until all Soul could see was that beautiful, but sickening apricot color. The color deepened.

"Call me that again, and the last thing you'll see is my sword through your head, you got that?" Soul growled, but nodded. Her pupils grew to their normal size slowly, and the darkness in her eyes faded. They began to cloud over, and pain formed behind them. Flonne was much scarier when she could see.

Stein sighed and carted BlackStar, with a worried Tsubaki, to the infirmary. Flonne followed him, no longer touching the hallway walls to lead her. She knew where she was going.

She sat down next to BlackStar, reading something other then Braille. "Is that book good?" Stein mused. Flonne shrugged. "I dunno, I can't read anything other then Braille." Stein and Tsubaki laughed.

"Flonne, that battle..you were amazing." Tsubaki smiled. "I got that, at first I couldn't figure why everyone was watching us." Flonne watched Tsubaki pat BlackStar's forehead. "Flonne are you feeling ok? That was a high powered energy you did.." Stein examined Flonne carefully. "No, I'm fi-" Flonne's voice dropped off, and she clutched her side. "Here, let me see."

Carefully, lifting up the side of Flonne's shirt, he saw that her stomach was completely bandaged. On the side she had been clutching, a blossom of black colored blood was forming. When Stein's hand came near it, the Black Blood sprout out into needles, piercing his hand. "Hnn...seems like BlackStar isn't the only one spending some time here..."

The two laid there, Flonne and BlackStar, for what seemed like hours. Finally BlackStar looked over to see Flonne playing with a iPod touch. "Watcha listening to?"

"Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade" BlackStar's eyes lite up. "Can I listen.." Flonne shrugged and slide off her bed. She hopped up into BlackStar's bed and sat down next to him. She handed him a earphone.

When Maka walked into the infirmary, to find Flonne and BlackStar laying in a bed laughing. Flonne had one earphone in, and BlackStar had the other. She watched them smirking. When BlackStar looked up, a slight pink tinge came into his face. "Sup' Maka." Flonne's eyes suddenly darkened, all the light and laughter disappearing. "Hello Child." Maka couldn't help feeling pissed by being called Child. She knew Flonne was was referring to Maka's lack of a chest. But Maka had to admit, Flonne wasn't too busty herself. She just had a slight bigger chest then Maka. "Hello Flo. BlackStar. Tee-hee what were you doing~?" A slight pink tinge came into Flonne's face, but it disappeared unlike BlackStar's. His darkened.

Soul came in behind Maka. "Are you two feeling ok?" BlackStar nodded, but Flonne's eyes darkened. Out of the corner of Maka's eye, she saw Flonne touch her side. "Flo, something wrong with your side?"

"Nnn...N-no" She winced, and dug her fingers into her side. BlackStar poked her hand. "Watcha do to it?" Flonne shook her head. "I was stupid. It was raining, and I was walking through the woods alone. I slipped and fell on my own sword."

Maka frowned. "When was this..." Flonne's pupils grew bigger, and her eyes darkened. "Last week.."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? You could of died!" BlackStar's voice rose. Flonne flinched. "Medical care is one of the things I fear the most.."

Tsubaki, who had been watching, did a mental face palm. Flonne jumped up suddenly realizing. "Where is my sword?" She choked out, tried to open the hospital door. It was locked, so she turned and jumped out the window. "FLO!" Maka shouted as she watched Flonne fly down 3 stories. She landed and took off running.

Maka leaned out the window, and realized her hand was touching something wet. She lifted up into the light. It was Black.

'Flonne's blood...'

Flonne ran through the woods, back to the training area. There laid her sword. She staggered torwards it, but collapsed only a inch away from it. Desperately, she grabbed the blade of it, and held it to her chest. She held back a sob, as her side gushed blood. She could feel the soul fading, from her being away from it so long. She feel disconnected from it, and no matter how close she held it...she couldn't feel the warm and light it once gave her.

Her heart pounded, but slowed realizing it's body was becoming soulless. Flonne could hear her friend's feet pounding after her. "Flo!" They called out to her. Flonne made no sound, her eyes clouding.

When they reached her, it already looked too late. Flonne laid on her back staring up at the sky. Her sword laid across her chest, a hand clutching it's blade. The Blade cut through her hand from her holding it so tight. Her once beautiful golden pink eyes were clouded in a mist of oncoming death.

BlackStar held her in his arms, fighting back tears. "Hold on Flonne...A big star like you doesn't deserve to die..."

A strange wind blew over the girl, ruffling her fairytale blonde hair. The ringlets fluttered gently on the ground. Tsubaki was finally the one to move. She kneeled down and quietly closed Flonne's wide open eyes. Her voice rose bravely. "Flonne lived 15 years of darkness, and 3 years and a few hours of sight. I'm glad she got to spend the last hour of her life seeing the brilliance of the world."

Silently, Soul stared at the girl he had wished dead, not even a hour ago. He refused to give in to the tears that fell so easily from his companions eyes. This was a Demon. The death of a Demon was to be celebrated, not mourned.

From behind the clouds the sun came out, shining on the training area. Maka cleared her throat. "I don't think Flonne was ever a Demon..She was an angel."

'A angel..' These echoed in Flonne's far away mind. They bounced around, slowly awakening her. "Heh...D-did you really think I'd just die like that? Your so stupid.." Flonne opened her eyes, a bit annoyed by BlackStar's tears falling on her face.

"Welcome back." Soul smiled.


	4. Left For Dead

**This is a short chapter~ Pwease do not kill me.**

**I wasn't finished with it, and when the time came to publish it..I just published it as is, no editting what so ever. so if u see major grammar fails, all you have to blame is yourself for rushing me~3**

**And if this sucks horribly...blame my imagination station... Will probably update laterz today. now that my school has restarted, I'll probably only update on week days!**

**thats all**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoulEater or any of it's characters. Only Flonne. But...someday I might buy it off it's owner when im filthy rich :) *wishful thinking*

* * *

  
**

~Left to Die: More then meets the eye

For days, Tsubaki, BlackStar,Maka and Soul never left the hospital. "Its amazing. One minute, the girl is dead. No brain activity, heart rate is totally dead. Then bam, shes up and walking again. What do you think Lord Death?" The Nurse exclaimed. She had come to report to Lord Death.

"I can see we have a powerful alley. It seems those friends of hers are taking a toll on her. I'm beginning to trust her." Lord Death clapped his hands. "Theres much more then meets the eye to to this Flonne. I finally recognized it. A long long time ago, when Death City was quite young. The Witchs prophesized a Demon would appear. She would appear as a blind girl, no more then a child. She would come from the Eternity clan, and be abandoned in the Death manor right in front of the academy. She would take the souls of many, and work along side a human who wields a demon sword. The Prophet was vague, but it distinctly said something about being 'born again'. When I first heard this..I'll admit I was fearful. I assumed born again meant a Kishin. I drove out the Eternity clan, in a attempt to break the prophet. Little did I know it would happen about 300 years after." Lord Death turned, getting drawn into a memory.

~Lord Death's memory~

Its growing dark outside. I hadn't been in the old Death Manor for ages. It was bound to be all dusty and covered in cob webs. I pushed the door open, and for a second I think I see a pink glow. But then its gone. I walk through the hallways, looking for where the pink glow could of come from.

Then I see it. A floating pink soul.

I stare for a second. Pink souls belong to Demons. I was instantly alert , scanning for the soul's owner. All I found was a child sitting in the corner. A cut on her forehead dripped blood down her face. There were bandages wrapped tight around her eyes, making me wonder if those were injured to. As I look closer, the cut resembles a mark I once knew.

The one of the Eternity clan. Smack in the middle of her forehead was a circle, cut into her skin. Around them were tear drop marks, only two though. And a big X above it all.

The Circle symbolized a eye, the Eternity Clan was devoted to the kishins. The tear drops and the number of them, symbolizes the loyalty of the person. Only two of those... Usually above the Circle and Tear drops was the kanji symbol for darkness, but the girl had a X. That marked the failure of her soul.

The lack of Tear Drop marks comforted me. I nudged the girl, but assumed she was probably left to die. "Hnn.." The girl held out her hand. "My names Flonne.."

I shook it. "Lord Death.." I watch cautiously as the pink soul floated towards the girl. The girl, sensing it, held out her arms to accept it back into her body.

Lord Death shook his head. "I can't believe I didn't recognize her. The marks, the bandages, the soul. That X...shes obviously a rejected member of the clan. The Eternity Clan only rejects those who don't rank high in their loyalty and devotion to the Kishin. "

The nurse, and Spirit nodded. Spirit looked down to hide his sudden sadness. 'How can such a girl , whos been through hell, still stand living?'

"Come on BlackStar, Flonne won't wake up while your gone! Go eat, take a bath or something. We got this." Soul said soothingly to the distraught boy. He shook his head. 'I can't help feeling like Flonne understands me better then Maka, or Soul. Even Tsubaki.' BlackStar had been quiet lately. It worried Tsubaki.

Bandages once again covered Flonne's eyes. It seemed better that way. In her sleep, Flonne clutched her side. 'She keeps doing it. Even when shes sleeping...shes was doing it before she fell on her sword. It makes doubt what she said...'

But finally, BlackStar left along with the rest of the group.

As soon as they left Flonne sat up and sighed. She coughed, feeling something funny in her throat. She coughed again, this time violently. She spat a silver key into her palm. 'Yes finally, my ticket out of here.' Slipping out of her bed, she quickly changed into her usually Red shirt and black pencil skirt.

Making a mental note to find a better outfit, She slipped out the window. She landed carefully on the roof, and took off into the night. When she reached the woods, Crona was there waiting for her. Flonne stumbled, her left leg was weighting her down more and more. She looped her arm around Crona's waist and walked with him. "I haven't seen you in a while Crona.."

"Mhm.." Crona had his eyes locked on Flonne's bandages. "I've never seen your eyes before..." Flonne shrugged. "Heh, not much to look at."

She realized they were walking towards old Death Manor. It sat in a foresty part of the city. "We're going back there?" Crona nodded. "Your hurt, I doubt you'd make it any farther then this." Flone frowned. "I'm not...hurt..." She unconsciously clutched her side. "..." Crona scowled, which was unusual for him.

Flonne pushed open the door.

Not being able to sleep, Flonne slipped in to Crona's room. He was also awake. "F-Flo? Don't you think the dark is disturbing...at night." Flonne hesitated by Crona's bed. She knelt down. "Not in general. For me it doesn't make a different . Night or Day, all I see is darkness. " Flonne murmured.

"W-Why don't you take the bandages off then. Don't you know how to deal with things like that?" Flonne knew she was eye level with Crona now, she wondered what color her own eyes were. "Maybe so. 15 years is a awfully long time to hold on to the past."

"P-past?" Crona whispered, confused. "Being Blind reminds me of not being accepted. Not even by my own family. I could of taken them off the moment they were gone, but I held on. I hoped keeping things the same would fix it somehow. " Flonne shook her head. "This isn't fixing anything. It only keeps reminding me, over and over, of how I'll never be forgiven."

Someone put their arms around Flonne's shoulders, and pressed her head against their shoulder. "I-I accept you Flo..." A few tears fell on Flonne's head, traveling down her forehead, to be joined by her own.

They hit the floor. "Aw Hell..."

"F-Flo?" Flonne untied her bandages, which were growing damp with her tears. Crona's eyes widened when she tossed them aside. Crona thought the brilliant mix of orange and pink rivaled the stars themselves. "Crona, what is love?"

"I-I don't know how to explain it. Its not something I know well."

"Show me then.." Crona sat up. "I-I'm n-not sure what you mean..."

"Pffft, yes you do."

Crona's mouth crashed down on Flonne's. It lasted so long, all Flonne could see was Stars. "I-I think you can imagine the r-rest yourself, Flo." Crona blushed. "Heh, my imagination sucks...unless you want to show me the rest to?"

Crona shook his head quickly. "N-nnn, I don't know how to deal with this.." He buried his head in his knees. Suddenly Ragnorok appeared. "Pffft, you just gave up a perfectly good excuse to get laid!" Ragnorok laughed.

Flonne's eyes snapped up to Ragnorok. "AHH... woah, there she-pig. Don't be throwing around glances like that. Your eyes are sharp as knives!" He shuddered and disappeared. Flonne flinched as the pain in her side started again.

She stood up, but collapsed again. "Flo?" Crona pulled her up on his bed. She clutched her side, and tried to catch her breath. 'How much longer can I take..? This wound isn't going to heal. Maybe I'll bleed to death.' Flonne's thought disturbed her, she pushed it away.

Flonne ran her fingers through Crona's hair. It reminded her of when they were in the Cathedral. Only now it was different. She tried to sit up, but Crona pushed her shoulders down. "S-stop moving. Your going to make it w-worse". She struggled with Crona for a moment, but suddenly Crona had her pinned to the mattress. He simply sat on her, and held her wrists. "I said stop.."

Freeing one of her wrists, Crona lifted up her shirt to see the wound. It was bandaged tightly. Carefully he prodded her side, looking for more wounds. "Ahh-" She threw her freed arm over her eyes. " Noting this, Crona poked it a bit harder. Flonne bit her wrist. "P-please stop, it hurts."

"SHES GONE!" BlackStar yelled. Maka peeked into the room "What are you yelling about...wheres Flo?"

"SHES GONE." BlackStar screeched. The nurse looked in to. "Oops..Flonnes gone.." She noted. "ARE YOU PEOPLE RETARDED? FLONNES MISSING. SHE WAS DEMONNAPED. OR RAPED. _SOMEONE STOLE FLO. CALL THE POLICE, CALL THE KISHIN...CALL MICHEL JACKSON! SOMEONE STOLE FLO, SOMEONE STOLE FLO. I TOLD YOU TSUBAKI!_ " Everyone watched, almost amused as BlackStar spazzed in the corner.

After watching the security video, BlackStar was strangely quiet. "I gotta go!" He suddenly choked out and took off running. "BlackStar Wait! Ohhh..I don't understand how BlackStar could love such heartless girl like Flonne..no offense to her though.." Tsubaki sighed.

Maka and Soul gave Tsubaki a strange look. "BlackStar likes Flo?" Soul asked in disbelief. Tsubaki nodded. "That explains so much..."

While he was running BlackStar remembered something Flonne had said.

They were back in the class room. Flonne pointed out the window at her old home. "I wish I could go back there."

BlackStar ran towards the black house. He knew where she was.

Flonne watched the moon. Hour after Hour the moon sunk lower in the sky, until the sun came up. "F-Flo, what do you think will happen to us?" Crona opened his eyes slowly, staring at her.

"I can't even imagine. Do you realize we're in a game between DWMA and the witches?"

"I-I don't know what you mean.."

"DWMA wants us as alleys, the witches...well..you know they just want a Kishin." Flonne slide out of the bed, and onto the floor. She stared at the cracks in the floor. Suddenly the door flew open.

"I, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR HAVE FOUND YOU FLO!" Flonne facepalmed. 'Aw hell...'

"F-Flo, w-whos that b-boy..hes loud.."

"That boy is my friend, unfortunately.." Crona blinked. "Boyfriend?"

"EH? No!" Flonne stood up. "Flo tried to run away, but BlackStar found her! Nya~"

* * *

**lol..a good excuse to get laid... ragnorok gave me a idea w**

**OCS needed for future chapters :D! yes, I need ocs from my lovely readers. Just tell me what i need to know about them and we can get this thing rolling!~**

**Nya~ remember read, reveiw, read again**

**bai**

**PurpleMelody  
**


End file.
